


In The Forest

by Spacesword16



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative Universe where Clarke is introduced to the grounders early on. What will this change the events of the canon universe?</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke meets with Anya under much different circumstances and never kills the 400 grounder troops at the dropship and starts to forge a peace with them before the rest of the ark comes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one: Not Alone

It had been three days since the dropship landed and yet she still couldn't seem to get used to the sounds of the night-fowl that wailed eerily from the direction of the river, no matter how many times she had came outside to avoid the sounds of Jasper’s moaning. 

 

She felt guilty for even coming out here while someone she was friends with lay injured inside though  she knew that even she had her limits at how much of that she could take until she cracked and even if she didn’t go far, the fresh night air would help calm her frustrations. 

 

She paced along the barrier, her eyes always trained on the trees as she listened for any indication that something, or someone would be out there. She knew that even with everyone sleeping now, that there would be a complete uproar as soon as even the slightest sound was heard. 

 

Sighing she paused along the gate, leaning heavily against it as she thought about how hectic everything had gotten since Jasper had been taken by whatever or whoever was out there.

 

As she was lost in her thoughts there was a loud cracking sound come from the forest, followed by a yelp that sounded like it belonged to another human.

 

Clarke pulled the gun from it’s holster and took aim into the darkness, the weapon shaky in her hands as she searched the darkness for any sign of anything strange.

 

"Who's there?" she demanded, taking aim into the darkness where she thought the sound had come from, 

 

Against her better judgement, she slipped out of the protective wall and toward the sound, though to her surprise she found a young girl that looked around the age of fourteen sitting on the ground, dagger clutched in hand.

 

"are you okay?" 

 

Clarke asked, earning a glare from the child who moved backward and pointed the weapon directly at her face.

 

"Gon we skaigeda!" the girl ordered, moving to stand, only to fall back down with only a small hint of a whimper.

 

"you're hurt...I can help." Clarke responded, only to have the knife go whizzing by her head.

 

Clarke looked over at where the knife had stuck into the tree beside of her and wondered just how the girl knew how to wield a weapon in such a way.

 

"I'll be back." Clarke began, though suddenly the girl responded with 

 

"hod op. Chon yu bilaik?" 

It didn't take a genius to guess that hod op was hold up or stop though the rest Clarke was at a loss at.

 

"I'm sorry, I don't speak your language." She responded, earning an irritated huff from the girl who replied in slow, articulated English.

 

"Who are you, sky girl?" 

 

Clarke was surprised by the fact that the strange child could speak English though she 

answered.

 

"I'm Clarke Griffin....and I can help you with your leg." 

 

The girl looked down at her leg, noting that it was obviously broken due to the strange angle that it was setting at.

 

"Yu bilaik fisa?" she questioned then after letting out a huff repeated in english 

"you are a healer?"

 

Clarke nodded then, earning a slight nod from the girl.

 

"I let you help, but if you are not telling truth I will kill you."

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Clarke was surprised when the girl merely flinched as the bandage put pressure on her injured ankle although tears did well in her grey eyes. Clarke worked quickly as possible, wondering how she was going to help the girl when everyone at the drop ship would take their fear and anger out on her, especially since Bellamy had already threatened to kill Jasper.

 

“Bak yu op kom em!” 

 

Suddenly a knife was held at Clarke’s throat, causing her breath to hitch as she dropped the cloth she was using as a makeshift bandage.

 

“Hod op! Em liak fisa, em trana sis au ai!” 

 

The girl stated, causing the knife wielder to loosen her hold on Clarke.

 

“Kei, Ba ef em lasken yu Ai frag em op.” the voice stated before releasing Clarke, who instantly drew her gun and whirled around, only to be stopped by the young girl that she had been helping grabbing her arm.

 

“Stop. She was only trying to help me! Your people have invaded our lands, we do not know who we can trust.” the girl stated.

 

“Tris was on a simple spy mission, how did she get injured?” 

 

Turning her attention back to the person who had attacked her earlier she notice that it was a young woman who had black war paint smeared around her eyes, giving her an demonic appearance in the moonlight.

 

“I fell from the tree I was in.” 

 

The woman quirked a brow at the girl and smirked slightly.

 

“You are from the Trigedakru yet you can not root yourself into a tree?” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Shof op Amin Onya.”  

 

The woman just shook her head at this and turned her gaze to Clarke who had lowered the gun.

 

“Tris is my second, As far as I was concerned you had attacked her but I see that you know how to bandage a wound so you may continue, skaigeda.” 

 

Clarke could feel the gaze on her back though Tris seemed to be a lot more relaxed.

 

“Why are your people here?” 

 

The woman, Onya? Stated causing Clarke to sigh.

 

“It’s not like any of us had a choice, it was either come here or die.” 

 

Clarke responded, sighing as she finished bandaging the girl’s leg before sighing and stepping back.

 

“There….I’m done.” she stated watching as the girl tried to stand, though Onya grabbed her arm to steady her.

 

“Teik Ai sis yu au.” 

 

She stated to the girl before turning to Clarke.

 

“Why did you help her Sky girl?” 

 

The tone was accusatory though not quite as harsh as before.

 

“With the fog and...whatever else is out there I’m not leaving someone out here, especially not someone so young.”  Clarke replied.

 

“I best be getting back to my village….The commander will want to know of this.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Anya let her guard drop as soon as they cleared the sights of the blonde.

 

“Did you learn anything from your mission?” she asked 

 

“They got the boy that crossed toward the village back. He is alive and evidently the one called Klark is the one who is looking after him.” 

 

The child responded, earning a smile.

 

“Good. Now explain to me how you fell from a tree when you’ve been climbing since you were seven years?” 

 

Anya stated, earning a huff in the darkness.

 

“Don’t even bring that up Master Anya.” Tris retorted, earning a laugh.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gon we skaigeda!- go away sky girl
> 
> hod op. Chon yu bilaik- wait, who are you?


End file.
